The Flood
by unable2speak
Summary: The stages of fire and ice... Through the eyes of Ron. "I was too full of wrath to cry... You were too numb to bother."  It's better than it sounds... I hope. Please read!  One-shot... SLASH! Is this considered a DRABBLE?


(A/N::: It's a one-shot! I'm pretty sure I fixed any grammar, but let me know if you find any. No flames please. Critique and Constructive Criticism are awesome and welcome though!)

(Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or anything that is obviously referenced to it. The story/plot-thingy is mine though!)

(A/N::: This story, I actually wrote recently, and I wasn't going to give any names in it, but when I finished, I thought _"Holy crap! Ron and Draco! it's perfect for them!"_ And thus, it is there's. Haha!)

(Warnings: Slash/Angst/Character Death... I guess lemon... but I don't know if it counts since it not vivid... at all.. but, I suppose to be safe.)

(Pairings: Ron/Draco... Actually, no one else is really in this but them.)

(Summary: The stages of fire and ice... Through the eyes of Ron. "I was too full of wrath to cry... You were too numb to bother.")

**_The Flood_**

**

* * *

**

**Fire**** & ****Ice **

Fire was supposed to melt ice... Ice was made to tame the fire...

They always said I was hot-headed... That my anger was quick to ignite. Like a match thrown into an ocean of gasoline, I was thought to turn the world to ashes with my so-called blind rage.

You were the _King of Ice_. Nothing could ever phase you. You were known to love silent, melodramatic, black and white shows because they would never break your train of thought.

Fire and ice.

That is what they dubbed us.

I was too full of wrath to cry... You were too numb to bother.

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

Whispers went around... We _liked_ each other... That's what everyone believed...

And we subconsciously agreed through stares of hidden longing and lust.

My friends would whisper to me; _"You two like each other."_

I would snarl like a wild animal in return; _"We like to fight. I like my knee on his cock. I like to throw his to the nearest wall."_

And you and I have eye witnesses from when I kneed you so you'd move... And I've thrown you against countless walls to get you away...

One day, I heard one of your friends -if you could call any of them that- laugh; _"Opposites attract, you know."_

I could picture the scowl on your face, it would be deathly threatening, yet horrifyingly calm as you apathetically answered; _"You're right. His throat attracts my hand. His smile attracts my spit."_

Of course, everyone that heard that would think of the day you spat on me because I smiled at some useless comment. The reason you didn't hold back, you said, was because you claimed to be bored. I know we had, at the time, both believed that.

* * *

**The Dripping Icicle {Heart}**

I cannot say how it happened... because I don't _know_ how it happened. It was dark... there was snow... and I was sleeping in the powder-like blanket. I know I had become angry again... I wanted to become numb. To see if feeling like you was worth it.

Somehow you had found me, and I woke up with your body on top of mine, faces perhaps three inches apart, and eyes looking... stabbing into mine.

I almost shouted at you... almost shoved you off. But what you did made me freeze, and if you wanted to kill me without a struggle then, I would have died.

Your face brushed against mine, your teeth found the lobe of my ear, then your tongue glazed my jawline. I could feel and hear your heart slowly beat.

_"You know,"_ you whispered, _"you are painfully beautiful. I'm not sure how long I can keep hurting you."_ Then you pushed off of me, your eyes unreadable as you looked down upon my body.

I refused to insult or attack you. Instead, I just stared. I couldn't even speak when you smirked lightly and walked away.

But when you were gone, I whispered to the ground; _"He can't stop hurting me... 'Cause if he stops, then there won't be any other contact. I need to feel his skin against mine to make me bleed."

* * *

_

**Melting Down {The Barriers}**

I didn't feel wrong wanting another man, I'd realized. It could even be him.

It wasn't long after he found me alone in the snow that I found him isolated in the library. He looked up and our eyes connected. I have never seen an emotion run through his gaze until this moment. It was as if he was _begging_ me to hold him... to touch him.

I walked towards him as he stood, our arms wrapping, our bodies meshing, our lips colliding. I said, _"We should move." _He shoved his tongue in my mouth. _"We could get caught."_ He tore at my shirt. _"We would be ridiculed."_ He marked my neck. _"We can never go back." _He bit harder. _"We won't be accepted." _He drew blood. He dug his nails down my back leaving ten perfect bleeding lines. I prayed they would scar.

_"This isn't real for you, is it?" _I whispered. His teeth went deeper, then he tore his mouth away as he shoved me back. The look on his face had ripped me apart. Pain was boldly and beautifully written on his lips and in his eyes.

It made my body shoot up a chill in pure regret. I never wanted to hurt him again. _"I'm sorry."_

He lunged towards me, his arms binding my body as he shivered, his voice just as shaky, _"I love you."

* * *

_

**{A Passionate} Engulf of Flames**

We like to fight. I shoved his body against the nearest wall, my lips, my tongue... they claimed what was _mine_.

He shoved me to the floor, biting, scratching, kissing, licking everywhere. His hand massaged my throat in such a manner it made me moan.

His pants came off after he ripped mine away, and I pulled him in, sucking near his collar bone as I gently brushed my knee against his cock.

The noises he made were intoxicating. At that moment, I never wanted them to stop.

He made me watch as he prepared himself and made me stay still as he lowered himself onto me. My dick inside him made everything seem unreal. He felt amazing. _"You_ _feel amazing."_ He whispered.

We had made love for hours... we marked each other... we came together...

* * *

**The Flood**

Everyone watched and waited the next day, expecting the fight. But we crashed into one another, our lips perfectly melding together.

No one accepted this... Not here. But I couldn't help it that you wanted to touch and kiss me. I couldn't help it that I wanted to do it in return.

People tore us. The ripped away our pages of the story we had begun. Our attraction was only to be a jest. It couldn't be real... They wouldn't let it.

They pinned you down. I pushed them off me, then they pulled back. I repeated these steps... they began to feel natural. But after one push, I had stumbled. I was on the ground, and I didn't understand why I couldn't feel anything... or why I couldn't breathe.

They all stopped, and you ran towards me, dropping on your knees. You were shouting my name... and you were crying. You weren't numb anymore.

_"Don't cry."_ I whispered... Why can't I speak louder? I lifted a hand to wipe away some tears... His face didn't dry... it was replaced with blood. I'm bleeding? I'm bleeding...

I could feel again, and everything inside me felt twisted and mutilated. I could feel tears begin to sting my own eyes. I was no longer angry.

I could breathe again, and I was hyperventilating, _"Make it-Make-Make it st-st-op! Plea-please-please-please!"_

Continuously you whispered that you were sorry... that you loved me. I calmed down enough and looked into your eyes,_ "Am I-Am I st-still not worth hur-hurting?"_

_"I don't want to hurt you anymore. Never again."_

I felt a river flowing in and out of my throat as I cried harder, _"Then ma-make it sto-stop!"_

You nodded after a moment, tears painting your face as you reached for something. When you found what you were looking for, you stared into my eyes again. _"You're still beautiful, Ron."_

I smiled the best I could, _"I love y-you, Dr-Drac-o."_

You smiled too, _"I love you too." _Then you touched our lips together, and I closed my eyes... Not a moment after, I felt the heat of something pierce through my chest, shattering the cage that blocked my heart. I stopped breathing shortly after.

I could see everything then. I was impaled by a metal object that was going to be hung on the wall later. It jabbed through my stomach, one of my thighs, and through the right side of my collar bone. Blood poured out of my body as if it were natural. Blood was natural though.

You were shaking with a piece of metal in your hand that you ended my pain with. _"I'm sorry." _You whispered.

Cautiously, you tore it out, and I saw the plan in your eyes. You didn't hesitate; you stood up and ran as far as you could so no one could see you... so no one could stop you from killing yourself.

I waited patiently for you to join me.

Ice didn't only tame the fury I held.

Fire didn't only melt the ice around your heart.

The joining of all my fire with all of your ice caused my fire to fade... The joining of all your ice with all of my fire caused your ice to flow. The price of our love... we had created water, so to speak. The water being our tears streaming from our eyes... our blood raging from our skin and to the floor creating a river.

My fire... my ice.

Your ice... you fire.

Together, we created a breathtaking flood from our hearts...

At that moment, your hand clasped together with mine. We kissed... and we faded to somewhere new... Somewhere that our flood would never have to be stopped... Somewhere no one would try to stop it.

It would be beautiful for all to see...


End file.
